Improvements in battery technology provide the potential of economically viable electric-powered modes of transportation including, but not limited to, automobiles, motorcycles, buses, etc. One oft cited drawback of such electrical vehicles is the need to plug them in regularly to replenish their electrical charge. First, such charging will likely require more time than is typically required to fill up an automobile with a petroleum based product. As a result, the owner of an electrical automobile must often times adhere to a schedule of charging that renders the automobile unusable for protracted stretches of time. In addition, there exists a resistance to performing the act of plugging in an automobile and subsequently unplugging the vehicle in order to maintain a charged vehicle.